Power Factor Correction (PFC) circuits are used to minimize unwanted disturbances in AC power lines, and to provide a constant DC output voltage under all load conditions. The AC line disturbances are caused by normal operation of DC powered electrical equipment, and are exhibited as phase shift of the AC input current and distortion of the current waveform. The PFC minimizes the distortion and corrects the phase shift. Existing PFC control circuits are complex, difficult and time consuming to implement, and have a limited dynamic range. By incorporating a power factor correction circuit between the alternating current supply and the direct current supply connected to the load, however, harmonic distortion in the AC power line is reduced; and the operational characteristics of some electrical equipment is improved. It is desirable to provide an improved PFC control circuit which is simple, has a wide dynamic range and requires minimal expertise to implement using a variable Amplitude Regulator (VAR) to accomplish this by using simple resistive scaling, instead of complex multiply and divide circuit functions, to produce the PFC control signal.